


Yuki no Himetachi (Snow princesses)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Caring, Fluff, Gen, Snow, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Yuuyan-sensei, you didn’t have a hat. My mommy always says that I always have to wear a hat to play with the snow, or else I’d get a cold. I don’t want you to get sick.”





	Yuki no Himetachi (Snow princesses)

 

That morning Yuya felt particularly anxious.

It had been snowing for the whole night, and when he had woken up that morning he had seen the houses completely covered in white; he knew exactly what that mean.

To prove him right, when the kids had started arriving to the kindergarten, they had all asked to go out and play with the snow.

He hadn't been able to say no, not when they looked at him like that.

If on one hand it could be positive for them to all agree on what to do, and that it was going to be something which would’ve kept them busy the whole morning, on the other he knew how unmanageable the kids could become whenever they did something making them feel as excited as snow.

He felt nervous, definitely, but he wasn’t going to let that hinder him.

Before giving him permission to go out he checked that each of them had worn their coats and their scarves, gloves and hat, and in the end he smiled and brought them out in the courtyard.

He recommended them at least a dozen times to stay where he could see them, then he let them free to play as they wanted.

He knew that sit in a corner and watch them wasn’t going to be an option; they had been outside for less than ten minutes, as a matter of fact, that he saw Yamada run toward him.

He couldn’t say whether the kid had tripped over something or if he had just slipped, but while he was still running he saw him fall forward, and rushed toward him.

“Yama-chan!” he said, almost exasperated. It wasn’t the first time that excitement made him fall. “Are you hurt?” he asked, helping him up.

The kid shrugged, putting on a funny face.

“No! I fell on the snow, it’s soft.” he reassured him, hitting the ground with his foot to prove what he had just said. “Yuya-sensei, can you come help us? We’re building a snowman, and we need someone to put the head on top of the body.” he got close, wary. “Kei-chan shows off so much, he says he can get there, but I don’t think it’s true.”

Yuya had to appeal to all of his self-control not to laugh; he nodded and followed Yamada to where the others had already piled up the snow to make the body of the snowman.

“It’s coming up pretty good.” he complimented them, kneeling down and helping Daiki, who was taking care of the head.

“Of course.” Kei told him. “I'm very good at building snowmen. My daddy says they’re the best he’s ever seen.”

Yuya saw Kota, next to him, smile slightly, careful not to let the younger see him.

Yuto, on the other hand, wasn’t as cautious.

“Really? Because my mommy says I'm very good too.” he commented innocently, without having any real intention to challenge Kei.

The teacher saw that Inoo was about to retort and rushed to intervene.

“Really? Then it’s going to be really beautiful, since you’re all so good.” he signalled for them to go on doing whatever it was they were doing, nipping the fight in the bud.

He and Daiki were trying to make the head as round as possible, and the kid actually seemed to have more artistic sense then him, when he saw him raise his eyes and frown, looking desperate.

“Ryo-chan!” he yelled, getting up and reaching the younger.

Yuya saw Yamada look guilty, his hand full of snow.

“What?” he asked, pouting.

“I told you even when we were walking here this morning. You can't eat snow.” he pushed his hand to make the snow fall back on the ground. “It’s dirty, it’s not hygienic.” he went on, looking like an adult, then he sweetened his voice, seeing that the younger was about to burst out crying. He rummaged through his pocket, not without hardships since he was wearing gloves, and took a few candies out. “You can eat these, if you’re hungry.”

Ryosuke looked incredibly grateful as he started unwrapping the first candy, now completely unaware of the snow.

Daiki went back to Yuya, who had looked at the all scene and was pretty amused.

He was starting to believe he should’ve given a part of his salary to Daiki.

Once they were done with the head and he had put it down on top of the body, he let them play on their own and looked around, checking the situation.

Against all odds, they all seemed busy and none of them was doing anything dangerous.

He scolded Hikaru when he saw him throw a snowball at a not-too-happy Keito, and once he made sure he was alright his eyes moved to Chinen, who was playing in a corner of the yard.

Curious, he joined him and knelt behind him; the kid didn’t realize he was there until Yuya patted on his shoulder.

“Ah, sensei!” he said, smiling openly as he stopped doing whatever it was he was doing.

“Yuri, why are you here alone?” Takaki asked, quickly brushing away the hair escaping the red hat he had on top his head, definitely too big for him.

Yuri shrugged and patted the ground next to him, asking him to get there.

“The others are building a snowman, but I didn’t want to.”

“And what is you’re doing?” the teacher asked him, pointing at the pile of snow in front of him.

“A castle!” Yuri uttered, as if it was obvious.

Yuya couldn’t really hold it back, and he laughed.

“But, Chii, castles are made with sand, aren't they?”

Yuri tilted his head and looked at him, curiously.

“It stays up, doesn’t it? Then I can make a castle with it.” he replied, simple as that.

Yuya didn’t comment. He was right.

“And can I play with you?”

Yuri opened his eyes wide and smiled shyly.

“Do you really want to play with me? The others said castles are boring.”

Yuya pinched his nose.

“Of course I want to play with you. It looks fun.” he sat in front of the castle, crossing his legs. “What can I do to help?”

“You can start digging the moat. All castles have a moat. Dig it all around while I keep building the towers.” he instructed.

Yuya did as the kid had asked, and started working.

They kept quiet for a while as he kept digging, throwing a few glances to the other kids, glad to find that everything was under control.

“You know, at home I have the shapes to make people, the ones that are used on the beach. Too bad, I didn’t think to bring them, we could’ve made also the people who live in the castle.” he explained.

“And who lives in this castle?”

“Princesses.” he answered quickly, then he blushed. “And knights.” he added, embarrassed.

Yuya chuckled and lowered his head to look him in the eyes. He stretched out his hand to pinch his cheek.

“Look. You’ve gotten of the same colour as your hat.” he mocked. “You know, I like princesses too.” he started to say, wanting to get the discomfort away, but the kid wasn’t listening to him anymore.

He had raised his eyes on him, as if he had just realized something.

“Oh.” he said, surprised.

Yuya was about to ask him what was wrong, when Yuri got closer; he barely had time to realize what he was doing, that the kid had taken the hat off and stretched it enough to put it on Yuya’s head.

“That’s it!” he said then, looking satisfied.

“Yuri, what...”

“Yuuyan-sensei, you didn’t have a hat. My mommy always says that I always have to wear a hat to play with the snow, or else I’d get a cold.” he explained, awfully serious. “I don’t want you to get sick.” he said, frowning.

Takaki instinctively pulled the kid to sit on his legs.

“Oh, Yuri.” he said, smiling, then he took the hat off his head and put it back on his. “Your mum’s right. But, you know, adults sometime can also not wear a hat when there’s snow.”

“And what if you get a cold?” the kid asked, astonished and worried by that eventuality.

Yuya smiled again, while he saw him get red as the hat again.

“Is it so bad if I catch a cold?” he asked, tenderly.

“Yes!” the kid uttered, crossing his arms. “If you get sick then you can't come here. And when you’re not here I'm always very sad.” he pointed out, harsh, as if the fact that the teacher might’ve not come to work was a personal offence.

Takaki hugged him, holding him tight and maybe tickling him a little, wanting to make the pout disappear.

“Then I promise I won’t get sick. And that tomorrow I'm going to wear a hat.” he said, holding out his pinkie, which Yuri locked with his own right away.

“Okay. And tomorrow I’ll bring the shapes. We can play with the snow tomorrow, can't we sensei?”

“Of course we can. We’ve got to make the princesses, right?”

Yuri smiled and nodded.

“Do you really like princesses?”

Yuya confirmed it and the kid jumped off his legs, going back to work at his castle.

“I knew it! And the others said princesses are a girl thing!” he uttered, happily digging in the snow.

Yuya kept looking at him for a while and then went back to work, the smile still on his face.

His was a little white lie. He didn’t exactly love princesses.

What he truly liked, he told himself, was Yuri.

 


End file.
